Mercenarios del destino
by Annie-Kagamine
Summary: Fuimos secuestrados en nuestra juventud, cinco años después y nos siguen utilizando como armas de guerra. La muerte y la culpa nos rodean todos los dias...¿Entre toda esa soledad aún se puede encontrar un poco de esperanza?


Esta es mi nueva historia, ¡espero que les guste!

Gakuen alice no me pertenece (TT^TT) espero que se diviertan leyendo.

Cap. 1. Una Misión fácil.

El agua escapaba por el sumidero, yo me raspaba la piel con toda la fuerza que tenia, intentando quitarme las manchas de sangre de las manos.

-¡No salen!-grite- ¿Por qué no salen?

En el espejo se veían como las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mi rostro...

-¡Mikan-chan!- Dijo una voz conocida al otro lado del umbral de la puerta-

No respondí, en ese momento solo podía ver las evidencias de mi crimen. Ella entró en mi puerta, prácticamente tirándola abajo, la abracé, tenia miedo.

-Hotaru...¡la sangre no sale!- Sollocé yo-

Ella se limitó a sonreírme amablemente y abrazarme.

-Mikan, estás limpia... No hay sangre-Cogió una de mis manos y me la asomó a la cara- ¿Lo ves?

En ese momento mágicamente la sangre desapareció, pero no la culpa.

De eso hacían ya mas de cinco años, lo que significaba que ya llevaba mas de un lustro bajo las ordenes de alguien "invisible" a quien nos obligaban a llamar Líder. ¿Que clase de persona secuestra a unos niños pequeños para utilizarlos para fines de guerra?

-Mikan, ¡vamos a llegar tarde al instituto!- Dijo mi mejor amiga Hotaru-

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me apresure a seguirla. El "instituto " no era mas que un puñado de aulas en aquel centro cerrado donde nos obligaban a permanecer, sin contacto de nuestra familia o amigos.

-¡Buenos días!- Exclamó un joven de cabello rubio-

-Buenos días Ruka- Dijo Hotaru, tan cortante como de costumbre-

-¡Buenos días Ruka-pyon!-Dije, intentando animarle después de esa respuesta por parte de mi amiga-

Es un buen chico, desde que entramos a este lugar hemos estado juntos y vamos en el mismo "grupo",es uno de esos compañeros que darían la vida por cualquiera de sus amigos.

Como de costumbre el único miembro que tenia la decencia de llegar tarde, Natsume Hyuga.

Usualmente lo único que hacíamos en clase era perfeccionar nuestras habilidades, hacernos más fuertes, más rápidos, más eficientes...

El manillar giró, pensando que era el profesor todos nos sentamos diligentemente y callamos.

-¿Todo esto es por mi?- Dijo el sarcástico- Que ilusión.. .

En ese momento nos sentamos y tomamos posturas más relajadas.

-¡Pensábamos que eras Bear!-dije indignada- Por ti no movería ni un dedo.-

-No os equivocabais del todo.-Dijo una voz profunda y proveniente de detrás de Hyuga-

En ese momento nos levantamos y miramos al frente.

-Buenos días, sensei- Hicimos nuestra reverencia y esperamos a que diera la orden de sentarse-

-Ya os podéis sentar.- Pronunció solemne-

Estaba claro el porque de que ese fuera el maestro más respetado de la academia, solo nos daba clase los viernes por lo que el resto de la semana teníamos a Narumi, que era una especie de niño pero con cuerpo de adulto.

-Hoy haréis grupos de dos y practicareis el trabajo en equipo.- Exigió- Eso es todo.

Salió de la clase y nos dejo solos.

-Hotaru, tu y yo vamos juntos en el equipo de táctica, ¿verdad?- Tartamudeo Ruka, emocionado-

Ella asintió y sacó su maletín de inventos patentados por ella.

-Entonces tu y yo en ataque- Dije fríamente-

Natsume refunfuño algún insulto que no pude oír claramente.

Nos pusimos los aparatos de Hotaru y ambos levantamos nuestra mano derecha, era así como se alertaba al profesor de que encendiera el simulador.

**Encendiendo...**

**Campo preparado en 3, 2, 1...**

**¡La simulación ha dado comienzo!**

-La prueba es tan fácil que hasta unos novatos como vosotros lo podríais hacer- Se oyó por los altavoces- Tenéis que llegar hasta el edificio del final y acabar con el empresario de la 4rta planta tenéis 35 minutos-

**Escaneando imagen**

-Ahí tenéis la imagen, buena suerte- Cortó la conexión-

-Kuro a Tempestad, me recibes?- oí por mis auriculares-

-Te recibo Kuro- Susurré- Sombra , me recibes?-

Oí un gruñido en mi auricular así que lo interprete como un "sí".

-Conexión visual, restablecida, Tempestad proceda-

-Entendido Pyon- Le hice señales a Hyuga y seguimos las ordenes de Hotaru y Ruka hasta llegar al edificio-

**15 minutos**

Escalamos a través del tubo de ventilación, al llegar a la cuarta planta, empezamos a oír ruidos.

**20 minutos**

-Sombra, ¿oyes eso?-Estaba asustada, dijo que seria una misión fácil- Por lo menos hay una docena-

-No pasa nada, lo puedo hacer yo solo- Presumió él-

Un sujeto apareció de la nada a su espalda, lo extermine en segundos.

-Con que podías solo?-Dije orgullosa- ¡Me debes un helado!

Mientras hablaba él dirijo una enorme daga de fuego a mi espalda, cerca de mi cabello. Me gire y había un sujeto detrás mio, ahora muerto.

-Estamos en paz.-Dijo serio- ¿Verdad?

El veía divertido como aparecían los enemigos.

Yo, no quería acobardarme ante eso, había hecho cosas más difíciles.

Poco después empezaron a aparecer mas enemigos y se movieron velozmente hacia nosotros.

El empezó a extraer la energía de sus almas, su poder inicial era el fuego, pero al evolucionarlo descubrió que también podía controlar la energía. Mis poderes, en cambio, eran varios pero cuando estábamos en la academia me los restringían con unos limitadores, para esta misión me habían dejado el poder del agua.

Nos pusimos espalda contra espalda al vernos arrinconados, cada uno se intentó ocupar de una mitad de los adversarios.

Yo me dedicaba a congelarlos y esperar a que muriesen... Me pregunto si se le puede llamar muerte a la desintegración de un ser inexistente.

**30 minutos**

-Tempestad- Dijo Hyuga- La simulación acabará en cuanto extermines al empresario, ¡yo puedo con estos enclenques!-

Yo asentí y salí corriendo de allí.

Entre rápidamente en la habitación de nuestro objetivo.

Lo primero que encontré fue a una anciana de mediana edad atada a una mesa, le desaté.

-Que ha pasado, ¿quien eres?- pregunté preocupada-

-Gracias, cielo-Dijo dulcemente- ¡Ahora ya puedo acabar contigo!

La señora se quito una mascara.

-¡El empresario!- Grite yo-

En poco tiempo me inmovilizo y empezó a pasar un cuchillo por mi cuello.

**Queda 1 minuto**

-¡Ahora morirás!-Chilló-

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado, sí es así dejen su review por favor y sigan leyendo!


End file.
